Alcohol
by Jimmy Nightmare
Summary: An average friday night with the guys turns into something Iruka never suspected it could. Iruka X Kakashi Lemon YAOI! you have been warned. Pleas R&R!


Alcohol  
By: Jimmy Nightmare  
Kakashi X Iruka

"Yeah, we fucked him up," Kakashi replied. It was any other night. Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Sauske, and all the usual people were getting drunk on a Friday night at the Paper Cane, the newest Sake house in Kohona. Kakashi downed another shot and kept laughing. Iruka sat next to him and just smiled. "Say, you guys wanna go fishing tomorrow," Rock Lee asked. "Psh, I'm gonna be hung over as hell tomorrow," Kakashi laughed. "Yeah, same here," Iruka said. Iruka had been mostly quiet through the evening. "Shit, I need to piss," Naruto said and ran to the bathroom, he missed the door and ran head first into a wall and pissed himself. The entire place exploded in laughter. Kakashi spewed sake all over everyone and laughed. "Ok, I'm gonna take Kakashi home, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Iruka said to everyone. He had Kakashi's arm around his neck and was dragging home. "God, you need to work out more K," Iruka said to Kakashi. Kakashi just laughed and smiled. "Well, maybe you should quit trying to get me drunk every Friday night," Kakashi replied jokingly. "Haha, your fault you listen to me," Iruka said. "Come on, you're my best friend, I always listen to you," Kakashi said. "Yeah, you do," Iruka replied. They had walked about half way to Kakashi's house when Iruka sat him down at a park bench. "Ok, let's take a break," Iruka said. Kakashi slumped over on Iruka. "Your really comfy," Kakashi said. "Thanks," Iruka replied. "You wanna know something funny," Kakashi asked. "What," Iruka replied. "I think I'm in love," Kakashi said. "Really, who's the lucky woman," Iruka asked, interested. "Hehe, I'll tell you later," Kakashi said. Iruka was very curious to who Kakashi had his eye on. "Ok let's get you home," Iruka said after awhile. "Ok," Kakashi said. They walked in silence to Kakashi's house. "Ok, where is the key," Iruka asked. Kakashi pointed at his pants. Iruka sighed, and started going through his pocket, finding kunai, shuriken, a couple receipts, then Iruka reached into one of Kakashi's pockets and felt something that wasn't a kunai. Iruka pulled his hand out of Kakashi's pocket quickly, hoping that Kakashi was too drunk to realize that Iruka had just touched his penis. Iruka found the key in one of Kakashi's vest pockets. He unlocked the door and pulled his drunken friend in. Iruka drug him to the bed and through him down. Iruka sat next to Kakashi on the bed and stared at the wall. "God, I'm tired," Iruka said. He fell back and lay next to Kakashi. Iruka's eyes soon started to close.  
It was about 4:30 in the morning when Iruka opened his eyes and saw Kakashi staring back at him. "Hey dumbass, what are you doing awake," Iruka yawned. As Iruka opened his mouth Kakashi grabbed Iruka's face and kissed him. Iruka felt their tongues clash together and he didn't resist. Kakashi held Iruka's face in his hands as he kissed him passionately. Iruka savored Kakashi's sweet taste and he pulled Kakashi closer to him. Kakashi pulled Iruka's shirt off of him, then pulled his own shirt off an pulled Iruka on top of him. They kissed furiously, as they started striping. When Kakashi had pulled his pants off, Iruka grabbed his dick and started stroking it as fast as he could. Kakashi moaned loudly, then Iruka got down and started sucking his dick furiously, wrapping his tongue around the head, driving Kakashi into pure Ecstasy. Kakashi then started moaning Iruka's name "Oh Iruka." Then as he was about to climax, Iruka stopped and let Kakashi unload all over his face, licking it off his lips. Kakashi licked his own load clean from Iruka's face and then started kissing him. Iruka then got on all fours and looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi lubed his cock and then thrust it hard into Iruka's tight entrance, making Iruka scream in ecstasy and pain. Kakashi fucked him harder and harder. Iruka blew his load all over the bed and Kakashi kept fucking him. Then Kakashi came into Iruka's tight entrance, and felt pure pleasure.  
They awoke in the morning naked in each others arms. "What happened last night," Iruka asked. "We fucked, I think," Kakashi said. "Wow," Iruka said. "What," Kakashi asked him. "Oh nothing, just seems ironic," Iruka replied. "How so," Kakashi asked. "Well, the one night I come to your house, we fuck, to tell you the truth Kakashi; I've wanted to be with you for a long time. And I hope we can, I don't care what anyone thinks about us, I just want to be with you," Iruka told him. Kakashi kissed him passionately and held him close. "I've wanted to be with you since we were kids, and I do want to be with you," Kakashi said. Iruka smiled and Kakashi smiled back. This is to perfect, this cannot end, this won't end, Iruka thought to himself. The two lay in bed, holding each other, and wondering about their future.


End file.
